


The Stables

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, F/M, Het, Knotting, Omega Rowena, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rowena's got a crush on the stable groom.





	The Stables

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober and Kinktober Day 6 and SPN ABO Bingo Square: SamRowena

“I’ve heard he’s hung like a horse.”

“More like a moose,” Rowena murmured, sharing a laugh with Cleo as they watched the MacLeod estate’s stable groom, Sam Winchester, cross the yard. He was carrying a large pail of water and a large bag of feed as if they weighed nothing, muscles rippling on his back as he moved. 

He spotted the ladies and politely bowed his head, a pink rising to his cheeks at his state of undress. 

The ladies laughed once more and Rowena squeezed Cleo’s hand. “Shall we move indoors? This heat is something awful.”

“I don’t think it’s the heat putting that color into your cheeks, ma’am.” 

Cleo was supposed to be her personal maid, but Rowena had grown up with the girl - now both in their twenties - and she considered her more of a friend than most of the high society women she was forced to socialize with at least once a week. 

The MacLeod’s came from old money, and had a few families of hired help that they trusted, the Winchesters being one of the biggest. Sam’s brother Dean was already first footman, and well on his way to being the butler in a few years when their father, John, became too old to carry out the duties of the position. Sam - ever the wild one - preferred the freedom that the stables gave him, and was allowed to follow the track of the stablehands. 

Rowena was only a few years older than Sam and - though she knew she was already meant to be mated to Lachlan, she couldn’t help but spend evenings fantasizing about the large, strong groom with the always unkempt hair. She knew he was an Alpha, he’d come into his first rut a few years prior and had to be removed from the estate for the week. It had been a _very_ lonely week for Rowena. 

 

“You know, Row— This may be out of line for me to say,” Cleo began as she and Rowena knitted in the quiet, empty parlor. 

“Say it anyways. You know you’re always allowed to speak freely with me.”

“That Winchester. You like him.”

“I do.”

“And you’re coming up on a heat yourself.”

“I am… What is it you’re implying, Cleo?”

She took a breath, glancing up at Rowena before looking back down at the scarf in her hands. “If you seduced him - got him to breed you - well—“

“Cleo, you aren’t suggesting—“

“I’m just saying - there’s not much anyone could do but let it go. The Winchesters are respected here, almost as much as the MacLeods. And I’ve seen the way he looks at you Row. I’ve talked to his brother. He’s harboring a lot of affection for you that he’s too afraid to act on.”

“He’s barely spoken to me, Cleo,” Rowena said softly.

“Because you’re you, Rowena. You’re almost a queen in these parts with that hair and temper of yours. He’s intimidated - and for a damn good reason. But I know you don’t love Lachlan. You’ll breed with him because that’s your duty as an upper class woman - but your heart won’t be in it.”

“You are speaking out of line,” Rowena warned, but Cleo shrugged. 

“I know you better than anyone, Row. I know you like Sam. Tell him. See what happens.”

***

“Samuel Winchester.”

Sam jumped, dropping the bale of hay he’d been throwing onto the pile. He spun around, his eyes widening when he saw Rowena. She was sitting on his cot in the corner, wearing nothing but a vibrant red slip and boots. Her hair cascaded down her pale shoulders in waves.

“Ma’am— You shouldn’t be here. This is no place—“

“And why not? It’s my property, isn’t it?”

Sam nodded, hurrying over and offering his hand. She could smell his arousal, the heat of his body a warm fire as he neared her.

“It is, ma’am— But it’s dirty. If you’d like to go for a night ride, I can bring one of the horses out—“

“No. Well, I didn’t come to ride a horse, Samuel.”

“Oh— I— What did you need?”

“I’d ride something _similar_ to a horse.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. He glanced around the empty stable, searching for a way out as his cheeks reddened further.

“Are the rumors true, Sam?”

“What rumors?” He murmured, hanging his head.

“That you’re hung like a horse. You have a knot that makes all the ladies — and gents — you mate with ache for days?”

Rowena stood as she spoke, running her fingers over the bulge in the front of his pants. Sam gasped, taking a step back.

“Ma’am— I’m your worker.”

“You’re an Alpha that I find attractive. And my heat is coming soon.”

“You’re promised to Lachlan.”

“And I hate his simpering, pathetic, lazy guts. You, on the other hand, work hard. You love the animals and you have a genuine smile. You’re strong and— while I don’t _need_ a man to care for me—“

“You most certainly don’t,” Sam agreed. Rowena smirked.

“It would be nice to feel the weight of someone like you when it’s time.”

“Time?”

“I’m about to turn thirty, Sam.”

Sam took a step back. “No, no way. My father would kill me, and so would yours.”

“No. They wouldn’t. Sam— You know how much freedom I’m given in the house. Do you think for a moment that - if I said I had chosen you as my mate - my father would do much more than raise a stink about you not being upper class? Then would deal with it?”

“I—“

Rowena shook her head. “I’m not here to force you, Samuel. That’s not fair. I came tonight to lay my emotions out, so that you knew, without a doubt, what I was thinking. It’s your choice now. You can lay with me and possibly give me a litter I’ll be proud to carry — or you can ask me to leave.” She smiled softly. “Of course, you could do anything else in between as well… I just wanted you to know.”

She stepped beside Sam, heading toward the stable entrance. He grabbed her arm, his hand surrounding her forearm easily. Rowena felt a bloom of heat between her legs, realizing for the first time just how much _bigger_ Sam was than her. His scent filled her nose, the arousal nearly palpable as her slick spurned him on. She smiled again, doing her best to remain calm despite her heart pounding out of her chest.

“Samuel.”

“You promise— This is what you want?” Sam asked, his voice gruff with need.

“Yes.”

He dragged her to his chest, forcing her head to fall back to look into his lust blown eyes. 

“I’m not going to give you a litter. Not tonight, okay?”

“And how will you prevent it?” Rowena teased. Sam smirked, sliding his hand down her spine. His callused fingers caught on the smooth silk, scratching as he worked his way down. 

“You do have... Other holes,” Sam murmured when his hand slid under her dress. He found her bare underneath, and let his finger slide over her twitching hole.

Rowena gasped, her heart thudding against her rib cage. 

“You wouldn’t—“

“I would. With your permission, of course. Or I could simply pull out before I knot, if you’d rather.”

Rowena chewed her lip. The thought of Sam pulling out was ridiculous; if she was going to have sex with him she wanted _all_ of him. But she’d never imagined this request. 

Sam waited patiently as Rowena considered the question. She looked up after a bit and nodded. 

“Just be gentle - I’ve never—“

“Not even your fingers?”

“Well yes, but if the rumors about you are true...” 

Sam leaned down, his warm breath pulling goosebumps up across her neck. “Well you’ll find that out soon, won’t you?” 

With that, he scooped her up and threw her onto his cot, covering her body with his.

Their first kiss was messy, more teeth than lips, as they each fought for some semblance of control. Sam’s cock was hard, pressing insistently against Rowena’s thigh through his pants. She stroked her fingers over it, pushing Sam’s hips back to undo the string. 

Sam chuckled. “Eager,” he murmured against her hair. 

Rising onto his knees, he allowed Rowena to push his pants down, cock hard and heavy once freed from the confines of his pants. Rowena’s eyes widened. Tentatively, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft, giving it a stroke. Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head, his hips jerking forward. 

“Are you sure it’ll fit, Samuel?” She worries, giving it another stroke. 

“Oh, it’ll fit. Don’t worry about that, ma’am.” 

Rowena rolled her eyes. “You’re about to mate with me — you needn’t call me ma’am any longer. Please, it’s Rowena.”

Sam smiled softly, his cheeks pinking up in the low light of the room. 

“Rowena.”

“That’s a good boy... Now, why don’t you show me just how experienced you are with that thing — the rumors were very wrong.”

“Is it not big enough?” Sam worried.

“Oh God! No, it’s almost _too_ big, dear. But I think we can make it work with a little patience, don’t you?”

Sam grinned wide and nodded. “Yes. Patience and—“ he leaned over the side of the bed, coming back up with a half used bottle of olive oil. “—a bit of grease.”

Sam set it next to her head and slid up the soft fabric from her hips, licking his lips at the sight of her pussy, swollen and wet. He leaned down, not hesitating to bury his face between her thighs and drive his tongue into her. Rowena’s back arched. He flipped his tongue, drawing patterns and letters against her clit and inside her that had her writhing against the bed. She barely noticed him sliding the oil bottle down and uncapping it. 

She did notice, however, his fingers prodding her ass, one slipping in without warning. She cried out in shock, but Sam’s mouth was insistent, shortening her cry to a moan as his teeth grazed her swollen clit. 

Sam stretched her with experienced fingers, keeping her distracted - on edge of her orgasm - just enough to stop any discomfort.

 

When Rowena was pushing down on three fingers, her pussy slick and swollen with her impending climax, Sam pulled away. She gave a frustrated cry, glaring at him. 

“There’s no reason to tease.”

“Oh yeah there is,” Sam said. He kicked off his pants completely and slicked his cock with the oil, flipping Rowena onto her stomach. One hand cupped the mound of her pussy, fingers playing gently over the slick folds as he pulled her hips up. 

“You ready, ma’am?” 

Rowena glanced back, and Sam’s mouth was quirked up in a teasing smile. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

He nodded and pressed his cock in, slow and steady. Rowena’s ass opened for him, her low moan urging him forward. 

When his balls pressed against her thighs he pulled back, driving back in. Rowena gasped, her legs spreading instinctively.

“That’s it— This’ll be good for you,” Sam purred. He wrapped his free hand around Rowena’s throat and drove two fingers of his other hand into her soaked pussy. Folding his body over hers like a blanket, he began to slam into her ass.

Rowena’s screams were bitten and broken, the slick slap of their hips filling the noise between. Sam’s fingers worked her pussy just as well as any cock she’d ever had, and within minutes she was clamping down on his hand, slick gushing onto the cot and down his wrist. 

Sam grunted at her orgasm, his fingers tightening on her throat for just a moment. 

“That’s it, come on, Row— Let yourself go. No judgement- no shame here.” 

He continued to fuck into her, his nose buried in the crook of her neck. Rowena cried his name, pumping her hips back against his cock, stretching the most private place wide open, and forward against his fingers, quickly working her toward another orgasm. 

As Rowena’s ass clamped down on Sam’s thrusting cock with a second orgasm, he gave a broken snarl. 

“Gonna— Knot—“ he warned, struggling to control himself.

“Do it.” Rowena let her arms fall back, spreading her cheeks wide so Sam could get a good view of his cock and knot slipping into her previously virgin asshole. 

Sam growled low in his throat, letting go of her neck and pussy. He grabbed her hips, dragging her back onto his cock like she weighed nothing. 

He slammed in one final time, his knot catching as it swelled completely. Rowena felt the first hot gush of his come filling her ass, and the force of it alone triggered her third orgasm of the night. 

They slumped together on the bed, Sam’s body mostly enveloping Rowena’s. He nuzzled her neck and shoulder, fingers lazily playing with the hard nuns of her nipples under the silk.

“That was fun,” he grumbled.

“It was— When do you go down?”

“About half an hour,” Sam said. “Need to go?” 

She sighed softly. “I should be getting back to the house... But I would like to come out here again.”

“On your heat,” Sam said softly.

“What?”

“If you want to be my mate, Rowena— Come out here on your heat. But we’re doing this right.”

“Okay,” Rowena whispered, nodding. 

Sam pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Rest, I’ll wake you in a while.”

“Thank you, Samuel.”

“My pleasure, ma’am.”

 


End file.
